The Past Revisited
by mphs95
Summary: Part 3 of my AlanMoni Series. It near the end of 2007 and the Quartermaine family have an unknown danger lurking around them. Can Alan and Monica defeat the person who is trying to harm their family? Keep reading and find out. Mainly A/M with some AJ/Keesha, JaSam, NEm, and others. Rated M to keep on the safe side due to graphic situations.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Hi Q fans. Here is Part 3 of my AlanMoni Series. I am working on Part 4 also as we speak along with my Bones Fanfiction, so updating may be slower at times, but I hope you enjoy this. Yes, Persephone is back!**

**The time line is late 2007. Enjoy ****_The Past Revisited_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GH or the Qs but now that the show is good again wish I did only to bring back Alan.**

The flames engulfing the Quartermaine mansion lit up the sky as Alan and Monica ran from the inferno to Lila's rose garden and both fell to the ground spent. Monica ignored the intense pain of her injured ankle and intermittent dizziness as she reached for her husband, guided only by the firelight of the burning building. "Oh my darling, thank god you're all right"

Alan returned the hug with equal ferocity, then reluctantly let go. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

They both got up, but Monica collapsed when she put weight on her left foot. "Alan, I think I sprained my ankle."

"Come on, Darling" Alan said. He forgot his bad back as he scooped her up to carry her away. Before he could, a voice cut through the night.

"I've waited too long to kill the butcher who destroyed my life!"

Alan and Monica turned to face a gun and a person's madness. Monica clung to him for dear life, lamenting how an event over twenty years before could bring her and her husband to this point.

* * *

**A FEW WEEKS EARLIER**

The first vestiges of winter have arrived in Port Charles as Thanksgiving rolled around.

Robert and Anna celebrated the holidays with Noah, Bobbie, Lucas, Patrick, and Robin at the brownstone. Anna and Bobbie were discussing details for Bobbie's wedding coming up on December 15. It was to be a simple affair with the ceremony and reception at the rebuilt Metro Court.

Rick Webber was slowly recovering from his meltdown in September. He returned to Port Charles and was receiving treatment on an outpatient basis. Not wanting to upset Monica, he did not attempt to return to GH, but instead resumed work at the waterfront clinic. He was also reconnecting with Lesley, who also returned to Port Charles and recently regained privileges at General Hospital. Rick didn't want to embark on a serious romance until he was 100 % recovered. However, the twosome had Thanksgiving together that helped pave way for future things to come.

AJ's work at the GH inpatient rehab clinic took at lot of his time. There were days that he was drained from helping other addicts, but he felt his life had purpose for the first time in his life. He was also working on his relationship with his son Michael ever since he returned to Port Charles from St. Petersburg. There were difficulties in the beginning with Carly, but thanks to Jax's influence, she decided to stand back and let Michael know his biological father. AJ has trouble at first when Michael referred to Sonny as "Dad", but AJ knew he had to let Michael set the pace for their relationship. Slowly, he and Michael were becoming friends.

AJ's relationship with Keesha was also becoming stronger and closer. They were both working with Regan, a 15 year old drug addicted runaway Keesha came into contact with one night while she was working Vice. AJ and Regan immediately forged a bond when he became her counselor. Two days before Thanksgiving, after Regan was able to receive treatment on an outpatient basis with Lainey, the courts made Keesha her foster parent. Regan, Keesha, and AJ were slowly becoming a regular sight around Port Charles.

Jason and Sam were building their life together. Her pregnancy and the events of the past year led Jason to change his priorities on what was important. With that in mind, he went to Sonny, who offered to let Jason buy him out of the coffee house so Jason could go legit. Their friendship remained as strong as before. For Sam, Amelia remained a thorn in her side while she was working on her show, but her pregnancy helped her blow off anything Amelia threw at her. She and Jason were busy planning for their baby and their future.

Emily and Nikolas were also going strong. An ultrasound revealed that she was expecting twins and they were due on May 15. Emily was also excited about starting her rotation in the oncology department the first week of December, working under Dr. Ellen Cahill and the other surgical oncologists. Emily and Nikolas told her parents about the twins the night before Thanksgiving.

Alan and Monica were celebrating Emily's news with a "midnight snack" on the kitchen counter during the early morning hours Thanksgiving morning when they were caught by Cooke. For this reason, Thanksgiving for the Quartermaines once again had pizza as the main course. Edward gave Alan and Monica grief over what he called "their disgraceful behavior", but was silenced by Emily's inner Lila yelling at him "That's quite enough!" Emily, Jason, and AJ were weirded out, but were proud they had parents that loved each other deeply.

Skye and Alan were slowly mending fences. Lorenzo's bullet wound in February affected his behavior slowly over several months, making him descend into paranoia. He was able to contain it until October, when convinced Skye was trying to kill him, set their home on fire in a bizarre murder-suicide plot. Skye was able to escape with their daughter, but Lorenzo perished. Skye and Lila Rae moved into the Quartermaine mansion shortly after.

The holiday was a festive one, with all of Alan and Monica's children joining the festivities, along with Lucky, Elizabeth, and their children, plus Lulu and Spinelli. During dinner, Jason and Sam announced they were getting married on New Years Eve.

Alan and Monica were on cloud nine. Sam and Emily were doing well with their pregnancies. Jason and Sam were getting married in five weeks. Emily, Nikolas, and Spencer were adjusting to living near the Quartermaines and were a family. Seeing AJ happy and sober made them relax with ease. Skye was getting closer to Alan and Monica. It was as if nothing could ruin the wave of happiness in Alan and Monica's lives….well, almost….

* * *

Alan was sleeping soundly when he felt a small movement on the bed. Smiling to himself, he opened his eyes, ready to greet his wife. "AAAHHHHH!" he screamed

It was not Monica, but Persephone, sitting so her face was eye level with Alan's, her piercing green eyes a stark contrast to the dark interior. He took a moment to collect himself. "Damn cat! I swear sometimes you are looking to give me another heart attack. Tomorrow, I'm getting you a collar with a bell"

He looked at the digital alarm clock. 1:30 am. "God I hope Monica gets home soon." Alan muttered as he turned over and went back to sleep.

* * *

Monica crept into their bedroom around 2:30 am. She silently walked into her dressing room, changed into a robe, grabbed a nightgown, and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. Fifteen minutes later, she came out and crawled into bed. She bent over to kiss Alan's cheek before settling in when she felt a pair of arms grab her and pull her down onto the bed.

"Alan, you faker!" she whispered while laughing.

"Yeah, I know. But you love it"

"Why are you awake?"

Alan pulled her closer as he towered over her in bed. "I don't like to sleep alone, Dr. Quartermaine. Your feet are not the only ones that get cold" He remarked flirtatiously as he pulled her into a kiss while she was laughing. Her laughter was soon forgotten as passion was ignited.

* * *

In another part of town, someone was working on a project. Wearing latex gloves and a mask, a card and paper were brushed with an unknown substance and put into an envelope. It was labeled and a stamp was placed on it and put aside.

This was the start. The butcher had to suffer as much agony and pain as they experienced for what happened all those years ago. "I've never forgotten" the individual said as they turned out the light and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sam

_**So does anyone have a guess on who is stalking the Quartermaine family?**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Qs but enjoy saving their crappy storylines from 2002 - 2012 from the butcher Bob Guza.**

**November 26 - 9:00 am**

Sam was discussing her future episodes schedule with Amelia. As usual, relations were tense.

"Amelia, this is my show! It's called 'Everyday Heroes'. It honors average people who do heroic things….not…not…"

Amelia got a smug smile on her face. "Trevor Lansing, who saved that mother and child from that burning car? That makes him a hero"

Sam got her back up. "Trevor Lansing is a scumbag who used what happened to make himself look good. He didn't hesitate to brag to everyone how he did a good deed. I'm not putting him on my show"

"Pregnancy has made you such a do gooder. He's going to get us excellent ratings"

Sam suddenly felt nauseous and closed her eyes. "Amelia, I'm not going to argue with you today. I have things to do, but get this straight. That piece of shit Lansing will not be on my show"

She turned on her heel and walked away, but stopped and turned around. "By the way, I found out you enjoyed opening my mail. Stop it! It's neither your job nor any of your business" Sam spit out before she continued her walk from the set.

Sam walked into her office a few minutes later. She headed to the mini fridge, pulled out a Vernors and grabbed her saltine crackers from the shelf. Sam walked to the couch and started to eat the crackers. She chased the crackers with sips of the ginger ale. After a few minutes, she picked up her office phone nearby.

"Kathy, I don't want to be disturbed for an hour…no, not even Amelia. If she says anything….tell her I said to put a sock in it…thanks"

Sam laughed as she hung up the phone. She gathered a pillow at the end of the couch and cuddled up to take a nap. Pregnancy has made her very fatigued but she didn't care as long as she has a healthy baby.

* * *

Amelia was going through a bag of mail in her office. She opened one letter. "Dear Sam, I really enjoy your show…blah blah blah" as she tossed it into a recycle container.

She opened another envelope. "Hi Sam, I have been so inspired by your show…yadda yadda yadda."

Amelia opened another envelope. As she exerted the force necessary to open the envelope, a card fell out of the envelope with a sheet of tissue paper sticking out. Amelia opened the card and read it out loud to herself, not noticing the thin cloud of dust coming off of the tissue paper when she handled it.

"Dear Sam, your show is so wonderful…good god, I think I'm going to lose my breakfast!" Amelia spewed with venom as she crumpled up the card and the tissue paper and tossed them in the recyclable basket.

* * *

**November 30 - 7:30 am**

Sam was arriving at work at when a maintenance man stopped her outside the studio. "Ms. McCall?"

"Joe, didn't I tell you my name is Sam?"

Joe held out a handful of crumpled mail straightened out. "Sorry Ms. M-, I mean Sam. I found all these yesterday afternoon in Ms. Joffe's recycling as I was checking the recyclable containers in the studio for the garbage collection today"

Sam let out a frustrated sigh as she collected the mail. "Thanks Joe. This is getting really old."

She stormed into the studio and headed for Amelia's office. When she opened the door, she saw her producer on the floor, struggling to breathe. She dropped the mail on the floor and ran over. "Amelia! Amelia!"

Amelia was unable to respond, so Sam ran to the phone. "Yes, I need an ambulance at WLPC right away. A have a woman on the floor who can't breathe"

* * *

**11:00 am**

Sam was in the middle of her prenatal appointment at GH when Kelly was taken out of the room for a phone call. Five minutes later, she returned with Alan and Bobbie.

"Hi Alan, I was going to find you when I was done here. Have you heard anything about my bitchy producer? I had to call an ambulance for Amelia a few hours ago" Sam asked

"Sam, we have to take you to a quarantine room, ask you some questions, and examine you" Alan said

"Why, what's going on? Is there something wrong with my baby?" Sam asked, scared while her arms instinctively moved around her abdomen.

Alan hesitated and looked at Kelly. Kelly and Bobbie walked out of the room, giving the two some privacy. "Sam, Amelia died 10 minutes ago"

Sam looked shocked. "Oh my God. I didn't like the woman, but I didn't want her to die. What happened?"

Alan didn't hesitate. Time was of the essence. "She was infected with anthrax"

Sam just stared in shock, but the doctor in Alan took over. "Sam….Sam!" When he was sure he got her attention, he continued. "Did you share anything or touch anything she handled recently?"

"Good lord, no. I wouldn't share anything with that bitch" Suddenly, her face grew pale as she remembered the mail she threw aside in Amelia's office. "The mail she threw out. She opened some of my mail recently. The maintenance man gave it to me this morning. I think it's still in her office."

"Oh god" Alan said to himself. He grabbed latex gloves and a mask. "Come on, Sam, we need to check and treat you now. If you were infected, your life and the baby's are in danger"

He got on the phone and called Kelly's office, where Kelly and Bobbie were waiting. "Kelly, it's Alan Quartermaine. I'm taking Sam over to a quarantine room and I will need you as a consult. Put Bobbie on, please. Thank you" A short pause. "Bobbie, call the health department and then the CDC. We need to get the nearest biohazard unit over to WLPC. All employees need to checked for anthrax exposure and begin prophylaxis treatment. Also, find Jason and let him know what is going on. Track down Monica and Emily, too. Everyone in our family, including myself, need to be checked out for possible anthrax infection"

After Alan hung up, he and Sam rushed out of the room, while Bobbie made the necessary phone calls from Kelly's office.

* * *

**6:00 pm**

The news was on the television screen. Tiffany's voice came on a few seconds later. "Our top story, live from General Hospital. Today, several employees of WLPC were exposed to anthrax from an unknown source. Exposure to the anthrax has taken the life of _Everyday Heroes_ executive producer, Amelia Joffe. Show host Samantha McCall is currently hospitalized at GH for treatment of exposure to the same anthrax strain"

A hand shut off the television set. The person walked over to the table, where a project was being completed. After finishing it, they walked back to the wall where various pictures of the Quartermaines were. He took down the picture of Sam and Jason and then threw it across the room. "Damn it!"

The person walked to the table, where items were sitting on a table. They began putting the project together. "The butcher will pay…..first the children…..then the others"


	3. Chapter 3 - Jason & AJ

**A/N: Thanks for your patience with this story. I am working on the next story after this one, but it will take some time as I am also a writer of Bones, The Nanny, and DOOL. Thanks for all the kudos!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Qs but can't wait to see Monica kick ass!**

**December 1**

Sam was rushed into a quarantine room the day before and put on an immediate protocol of penicillin and amoxicillin in an attempt to quarantine any exposure to anthrax without harm to her baby, a treatment that would continue for 60 days. All other employees of WLPC including Tiffany were given a prophylactic treatment of ciprofloxacin to continue for 60 days. Kelly and members of the Quartermaine family who had contact with Sam were tested and cleared for anthrax exposure.

Meanwhile, the mail Sam referred to in Amelia's office was taken by the FBI, but Mac was able to get a sample also sent to a WSB lab where their equipment detected large amounts of anthrax and traced the infecting agent to a piece of tissue paper and a card with no return mail address. Robert, Anna, and Sean worked on the case with Mac to track down the sender of the envelope.

* * *

Alan and Monica were at the Nurses station reading Sam's medical chart at the computer dock and going over Sam's progress on her treatment.

"Well, Alan, it looks like the anthrax protocol is doing its job. If it wasn't for Amelia opening Sam's mail…I'm just grateful we got to her so early"

"So am I. Kelly said all tests on the baby so far come out normal."

"Thank God" Monica said as she pulled Alan into a hug. Suddenly, Jason came down the hallway towards them.

"Alan, Monica, Sam and I need a favor"

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER – Sam's Hospital Room**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" Mayor Richmond declared to the bride and groom.

Jason with rare tears in his eyes, started to lean down, but looked to Alan, who mouthed "It's okay"

After that prompt, Jason kissed his new wife in a kiss that seemed to last forever. After a minute, Alan quipped, "Jason, I said it was okay to kiss her, but she still has to breathe for the baby" to the snickers of Monica and Mayor Richmond.

After a few minutes, Alan thanked the mayor, who then took his leave. The Drs. Quartermaine looked to their son and new daughter-in-law. "Jason, I believe I can also speak for Alan when I say when you asked us for a favor, never in our wildest dreams would it be to help you arrange your wedding at GH" Monica laughed

Sam looked contrite. "I hope it was okay, Monica. I know we told the family we were planning a New Years Eve wedding, but Jason and I were talking this afternoon after he was cleared to see me. After this scare with the anthrax, we didn't want to wait any longer"

Alan smiled and took his new daughter-in-law's hand. "It's more than okay. I wouldn't have cared if you were married…in the middle of Luke's. As long as you three are healthy and happy"

Jason turned to his father. "Speaking of happy, when do I get to take my wife home?"

Sam giggled. "I love the sound of that. I can't believe I'm Mrs. Jason Morgan"

Jason cracked another rare smile. "Yeah, me, too"

"Well, if everything goes as well as it has been, possibly tomorrow. We just need to monitor you further, Sam because of your medical history and to make sure there is no reaction to the antibiotics, for you and the baby" Alan said

Sam looked sad for a moment, then took Jason's hand again as she looked to Alan and Monica. "Do Robert and the others have an idea of why the anthrax was sent to the studio?"

"We haven't heard anything yet, Sam. The FBI is in charge because it was sent through the mail. However, Robert, Anna, Sean, and Mac are using their WSB connections in addition to the FBI to see what they can come up with" Monica said

Jason and Sam began to have eyes only for each other. Alan and Monica watched the scene with pride bursting in them. He grabbed Monica's hand and held it tight. After a few moments, Alan cleared his throat. "Well, I think the newlyweds need some time alone, so we're going to take our leave of you. Jason, you know your grandfather is going to want to give you a party of some sort to celebrate your marriage"

Jason and Sam rolled their eyes at each other before Jason turned to his father. "Alan, I don't want the old man throwing me some snooty party where I have to dress up in a monkey suit"

"I know, Jason" Monica said

"Jason, let Edward throw us a party at the mansion" Sam said

All three looked at Sam in surprise. "That way, he won't get as upset when he find out we're not getting married on New Year's Eve, but it will be OUR guest list, our music, our menu" She looked to Alan and Monica. "Do you think Edward could go for that?"

"Who cares….it's my house!" Monica said

"I gave it to you" Alan retorted to everyone's snickers.

Monica smiled at Alan before continuing. "You could have a biker party there, just as long as it is about YOU"

A few minutes later, Alan and Monica left Sam's room holding hands. Outside the door, they came together in a hug. Shortly after that, Jason came out of the room and walked to his parents. "I just wanted to say, thank you for your help today"

Jason held his hand out to Alan, who took it gladly. "Anytime Jason. Now why don't you get back to your wife?"

Jason rushed back into Sam's room. Monica flipped the quarantine sign on Sam's door to give the newlyweds some privacy, and then turned to Alan. "Oh, Alan, I can't believe it. We came so close to losing her….now, we have another daughter" Monica said with tears in her eyes as she jumped into her husband's arms for another hug.

A light bulb went off in Alan's head and he smiled. Monica instinctively pulled back and saw the smile creep on his face. "Alan, what are you up to?"

Alan's face changed to one of innocence. "What do you mean, my love?"

"Alan James Quartermaine, I can see the wheels turning in your head. What is that devious mind up to?"

Alan exhaled. "Don't you have evening rounds to do?"

Monica got a stern look on her face. "I do, but this isn't over yet, Alan" She said as she walked away.

Alan smiled a sneaky grin. "No, Monica, not by a long shot" He walked down the hall whistling to himself

* * *

**9:50 pm**

Monica arrived at the Nurses station to drop off a chart. Bobbie turned to talk to her. "Monica, I heard about Sam's progress. That is wonderful news"

"I know….it just makes me want to find out even more why someone would be malicious enough to send anthrax to Sam. She's pregnant for God's sake! Not to be happy about someone's death, but thank God for her nosy producer. If Sam had opened that letter, she could have been exposed to a lot more...she could have…. exposed Jason. It would have killed her and the baby"

Bobbie saw Monica's distress and moved to steer her friend away from it. "Congratulations on your new daughter-in-law, too. I can't believe that Jason and Sam got married in her hospital room. It's so romantic in the sense that they just couldn't wait"

Monica was beaming as she forgot about her worries. "Yes, it is. I can't believe they did it, either, but I'm happy for them. They're going to allow a party to be thrown by Edward to get him off of their back when he bellyaches about the fact they eloped, and you know he will"

Bobbie suddenly straightened. "Oh, before I forget, Alan left a message for you" She reached under the desk, and grabbed something. "Here you go"

Bobbie handed Monica one Sterling rose and a note. Monica's smile lit up bright. She removed the note and read it. She blushed as she read it.

**_You are invited to a private celebration of the marriage of Jason and Samantha Morgan _**

**_in my office at 10 pm. _**

**_Please bring nothing but yourself and a smile. Clothing is optional. _**

**_ Love, Alan_**

Bobbie noticed Monica's reaction. "Knowing Alan, that is a very romantic love note"

Monica looked up. "Yes it is. Now, I have to go. I have a wedding to celebrate with my husband" She said as she walked away with her rose and a smile. Bobbie grinned and went back to work.

Monica arrived at Alan's office a few minutes later. She looked to make sure no one was nearby, and then unbuttoned the top four buttons to her blouse, showing off considerable cleavage and the top edge of the new lingerie Alan gave her as a "thank you" for their Thanksgiving tryst in the kitchen. Monica then opened the door, shut it, and gasped in shock.

Alan's office was lit by candlelight. Near the couch was a table with a candlelight dinner for two. A silver tub with a bottle on non-alcoholic champagne was on ice, with a covered second tray nearby. "Alan Quartermaine, what on earth are you up to?" Monica asked, shocked

Alan turned to his wife and was punched in the gut with lust. He clearly noticed what Monica was wearing under her blouse and it got his heart racing. Silently thanking God for having this sensual woman in his life, he walked to his wife, held her hand and took her in his arms. He then pushed a button on a remote he held. Nat King Cole's _Fascination_ began to play. "I want to celebrate the new marriage of our son with my beautiful wife, first by dancing, then with no clothes"

Monica laughed as they began to dance slowly to the music. Halfway through the song, Alan began to unbutton her blouse further and nibble on her neck. "Alan!" Monica began to laugh. "I thought we were going to dance first"

"We are dancing, Monica" Alan muttered while nibbling on Monica's shoulder. "Now, it's time to celebrate with no clothes" He continued to dance with Monica with one arm around her waist. "You are the most beautiful and sexiest creature God put breath in" Alan sighed as his other hand was pulling her blouse out of her skirt.

"No one can make me feel as desirable and trigger the passion in me like you do, Alan" Monica's hands roamed into her husband's hair and back, holding him near. "This is the best wedding reception I've ever been to" She sighed as she pulled her husband into a kiss. "I'm glad I locked the door"

Alan laughed into the kiss. "Me, too" as they fell into a tight embrace

* * *

**KEESHA'S HOUSE (A rebuilt Ward House)**

Someone broke into the house through the basement. Stealthily, the person crept up the stairs and opened the door, which led to the kitchen. The intruder walked to the phone, unplugged it, and plugged in another, an older model with items attached to it.

Quietly, the intruder walked back towards the kitchen, turned the oven knob on the stove, and quickly left the house the way they came in.

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Alan and Monica were lying on the couch in his office, snuggled under a blanket.

"Wow, Dr. Quartermaine. What a way to celebrate our son's marriage" Monica said, feeling content

Alan smiled. "Sure is, Dr. Quartermaine, and there's more where that came from" He replied as he pulled her into another kiss.

*_*** So what is our mysterious person up to next? **_


	4. Chapter 4 - Emily & Skye

**Sorry for the delay. I work in shifts of 12 hrs and this was my rotation this weekend. I am looking for the chapters I started a while back for the next AlanMoni segment. It was one I never finished, but now that I have inspiration, I will work on it in between all my Bones fanfiction and Christmas. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Qs, but think I should.**

**December 7**

**QUARTERMAINE DEN - 7:00 am**

Skye sipped her coffee as she looked out the window. Today made her very nervous. She set her coffee down and grabbed the phone as her nerves got the best of her. She dialed a number. "Hello, give me Radiology, please….thank you"

Monica walked into the room unnoticed by Skye. She was about to step out when she heard her speak. "Hello, this is Antoinette Quartermaine. I need to cancel my mammogram for today...I know it is important, but something has come up…..I will call you back in a day or two to reschedule….. Thank you" Skye said before she hung up the phone.

Monica was furious. "Skye! Why in the hell did you cancel your mammogram?"

Skye jumped. "Monica, I didn't hear you come in"

"Answer me, Skye. Why did you cancel your mammogram?"

"Lila Rae is getting over the sniffles. I need to stay home with her"

Monica looked at her knowingly. "Your daughter is finishing off meds I prescribed for her 10 days ago. I checked her last night and she was fine and can resume normal activity. Alan planned on spending time with Spencer today while I work on Wellness Center business and he is more than capable of taking care of Lila Rae also" Monica continued. "Skye, I can't stress enough how important mammograms are when a woman enters her forties"

Skye turned away with tears in her eyes. Monica understood all too well why she canceled. "It's okay to be afraid. That's why I kept canceling mine. If I would not have kept my appointment the last time thirteen years ago, my breast cancer probably would not have been found until it was too late. A mammogram saved my life, Skye. When I think about what I would have missed out on with my sons…..I would have never had the privilege of being Emily's mother, or of being a grandmother. All the plans Alan and I made. Someone had to be around to keep Alan from getting too pompous"

Skye chuckled in spite of herself. Monica walked up behind the woman and continued. "You need to do this, Skye. Not just for yourself, but also for Lila Rae. If you want, I will go with you, but you're getting that mammogram today. Now get back on the phone and tell them you're going to be there"

Skye, grateful for the words of encouragement, turned around knowing what she had to do. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me from myself"

"You're welcome. Now, I'm going to let Alan know I'm going with you to the hospital" She turned to walk out, but she hesitated. Skye's presence still made her uneasy, especially after the events of Metro Court, but knew how Alan felt about her. It was that thought and her instincts which compelled her to continue. "I had also planned to meet with Emily for coffee after her shift ends at ten. Do you want to join us after your appointment?"

Skye was surprised at Monica's question, but was grateful for the invitation. "That….that would be great, thanks."

After Monica left the room, Skye wiped a tear that was forming in her eye, and then went to the phone and called back Radiology.

* * *

**10:30 am**

Monica, Skye, and Emily were in the cafeteria having coffee except Emily, who was having fruit and milk. Emily had finished a 10 pm – 10 am shift in the ER.

"So, Skye, how did your first mammogram go?" Emily asked

Skye crossed her arms together for a moment, and then relaxed. "Oh my God! I understand why they have to do it…but the damn thing hurt!" She said frustrated as all three woman laughed.

"Yes, Skye, welcome to your forties…..where life for a woman will never be the same…." Monica said

Skye was hesitant, but grateful for the easy camaraderie with Emily and Monica. Slowly, she began to relax. "Monica, what else could happen that would make the experience I had this morning less than the most unpleasant that I ever had?" Skye lamented

Monica sipped her coffee, looked at both women in the eye and said the four words that could strike fear into any human being. "A day with Tracy"

All three women laughed. Just then, Monica's pager went off and she looked at the number. "Crap! Of course on my day off. Excuse me ladies" as Monica got up and went to the phone by the cash register.

Skye stopped laughing after a minute. She had something to say before she lost her nerve. "Emily, I don't know what to say. I don't think I've ever experienced this before"

"What, Skye?" Emily asked

Skye exhaled. "What I'm feeling….contentment, peace, a sense of belonging. I think I have been looking for that my entire life. I never had it in Pine Valley. I thought I had found it with Lorenzo. After he died, I thought it was going to be just me and Lila Rae, but I know now we will not be alone. We have the strength of the Quartermaines behind us, dysfunctional that it is"

Emily reached across the table and took Skye's hand. "Yes, you do, Skye"

Skye hesitated, but continued. "I know your mother is trying because of Alan, but I'm grateful she considers me part of the family now"

"Skye, Dad is probably the one person who can get her to do just about anything, but she doesn't follow him blindly. Monica Quartermaine has a mind of her own, as I'm sure you've witnessed. If she is opening up to you, it's because she wants to, okay"

Skye felt a need to change the subject. "Okay, enough of this. So, mom of twins, how are you feeling? Is Nikolas still sick?"

Emily laughed. "Right now, I'm ready to crawl into bed, which is where Nikolas is probably right now. He was sleeping dead to the world in the guest room on Nyquil before I left for work last night. I can't wait until my husband is well again so we can sleep in the same bed"

Skye gave her a look of sympathy. "Hey, it won't be forever. Besides, you can't get sick. You have precious cargo"

Emily smiled as she touched her abdomen. "Yeah, I'm just glad I have parents who were nice enough to take my son home to the mansion last night. Dad was looking forward to having the day with Spencer. Where is Lila Rae?"

"With Alan" Skye said laughing

"Dad is in his glory right now. Two of his grandchildren with him at the same time! You know he's spoiling them rotten, sneaking them treats behind Cooke's back"

Skye smiled. "Yeah, but that's okay. I just wish it hadn't taken my child's father trying to burn me to death to make me see that the Quartermaines are my family, not Lorenzo Alcazar"

Monica returned to the table. "I'm sorry girls, but duty calls. One of my patients was just rushed in with chest pains to the ER and I might have to operate. Skye, do you mind riding home with Emily?"

"No problem. We should probably get going soon. Emily looks exhausted and I'm sure Alan is spoiling our children!"

* * *

**11:30 am - Elevator**

"Sorry about making you wait while I corrected the medication for my patient in ER" Emily said exhausted as she waited for the elevator doors to open

"No problem, Emily. I didn't mind waiting in Monica's office. I'm just concerned you're going to fall asleep in the elevator before we make it back to the mansion" Skye said with concern.

At that moment, the elevator doors opened. Emily and Skye entered, with Skye pushing a button on the keypad while Emily talked. "I'll be fine. I was able to catch a couple hours of sleep in the resident sleep room during the night. I just hope Mom's patient won't need surgery"

* * *

Monica was examining her patient's EKG reading at the dock outside her patient's ER cubicle. After a few moments, a nurse handed her more test results. After studying the results and the patient's chart, she walked back into the cubicle.

* * *

Someone stood behind a car in the parking garage waiting for their target. When Emily and Skye walked off the elevator, they turned around and ran back through the entrance. Across the street, the car door was unlocked and the person got into the car and started it. After letting it warm up, the car was driven down a block to another parking garage. After driving for a minute, the individual parked the car so there was a clear view of General Hospital and its parking garage.

* * *

Emily and Skye were a few steps off the elevator to the underground garage when Emily stopped suddenly. "Shoot, my prenatal vitamins are in my locker"

Skye looked at Emily knowingly. "Those are important, Emily, especially with you carrying twins and a sick husband at home. Do you want me to go get them for you?"

"No, the nurse's locker room is for doctors and nurses only. I can go get them." She pulled her keys out of her purse. "Here, you can wait in my SUV"

Skye took the keys. "I'll do you one better. I'll start it, pick you up at the elevator, and drive us back to the mansion. You look like you could go to sleep any second"

Emily looked grateful. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Emily…..after what I've been though with the Quartermaines, I'm grateful to have you all in my life again. Plus you're pregnant with twins and just finished a 12 hour shift. It's the least I can do."

"Okay, thanks a lot, Skye. It's the Lincoln Navigator parked in the second row. You know the plate" Emily laughed.

"DR Q NO 3, right?" Skye laughed. Emily nodded and then went back into the building.

* * *

Alan had Spencer and Lila Rae outside playing in the snow. All three were attempting to make snow angels, and then the children were climbing on Alan.

Lila Rae was playing in the snow when she made a pile of it from a bush land in Alan's face, giving him a whitewash. His goofy face made the kids laugh as he hugged them both. Spencer and Lila were having the time of their lives….and so was Alan.

* * *

Emily had retrieved her pre-natal vitamins from her locker and arrived at the elevators. She pushed the down button, hoping it would hurry so she could get home and get some well deserved rest. When she got into the elevator, she pushed the button for the garage. Right after the doors closed, she leaned back against the wall with her eyes closed.

Skye found Emily's car. When she got close, she pointed the electric key starter, but it wouldn't work. "That's odd. Better let Emily know"

She unlocked the door, climbed in and locked the door. After adjusting the mirror and seat, she buckled the seat belt and got comfortable. Skye looked up and saw the elevator doors opening with Emily in them. She beeped the horn and slipped the key into the ignition.

* * *

Emily got off the elevators into the parking garage. She saw Skye in the car and heard her beep the horn in anticipation of her pickup. A few seconds later, Emily heard a horrific KABOOM and was knocked against the cement wall by the blast. When she recovered her faculties, she got up to see her SUV in a ball of flames…...


End file.
